


I don't like the way you look at him.

by nuwjbs



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Kageyama Tobio, Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, ICANTXD, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, King Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Oblivious Hinata, Possessive Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuwjbs/pseuds/nuwjbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is a dork.<br/>He fell in love with Hinata.<br/>He is too scared.</p><p>Hinata likes, likes Tsukki.<br/>Tsukishima confessed to him yesterday.<br/>He is getting ready for his first date.<br/>He doesn't want Kageyama to find out, because he thinks that Kageyma will make fun of Tsukki.</p><p>Tsukishima finally confessed to Hinata Shouyou.<br/>Hinata wasn't grossed out. He even wanted to go on a date with him.<br/>Tsukishima never was this happy.</p><p>------<br/>go check out how the things will go on if Kageyama is going to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day I found out.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first haikyuu! fanfiction.  
> I'm new btw :D  
> btw sorry about mistakes... im not native english?  
> sorry and hope you like it:*

Kageyama POV  
It was friday. Friday usually was a normal day, but somehow today I felt diffrent (and it's not because of those weird glares Tsukishima was sending me ). It was all about Hinata.

It was lunch break and since there wasn't any practise going on , I decided to wait for Hinata to get me. I remember annoying foot steps behind me. They're were always there. 

I turned around, but nothing. No one. I thought, he would show up and ask me to eat together. I sat on one of the benches outside. It was pretty, sunny day. Hinata is probably somewhere... eating all alone with his cutie little puppy eyes begging someone to give him food. (Oh GOD i NEED TO STOP.)

  
"I better find him" I whispered to myself.  
Hinata POV  
Tsukishima was right. It was better eating lunch with him than with Kageyama. I like talking with Tsukishima more than sitting in uncomfortable silence with "the king".

  
Don't get me wrong! I really, really like Kageyama , but I'm always asking him ,always starting the conversation, always trying to hung out on the weekend with him but ALWAYS ALWAYS nothing! it really pisses off!

  
I wonder ... just wonder what would Kageyama did if he found out about me and Tsukki. Probably making fun of me , gays, bisexual persons and of course my Tsukki!

Nobody can hurt my Tsukki !!  
"Oi Hinata" I looked up at Tsukishima. "Is everything alright?"  
"Sorry I just lost myself for a second" ... Ok. I couldn't think of anything better.  
"Thoughts about who?"  
Without thinking I shouted happily:  
"About you silly!" and blushed. BAKA HINATA ,BAKA HINATA.  
I looked at the ground. "S-sorry".  
Tsukki didn't say anything. I thought that he was mad... really mad. I don't know why I thought that. I'm just thinking about him because were together.  
It's normal. I think.  
I was about to apologize again, but Tsukki was quicker. He grabbed my arm and kissed me.  
That was my first kiss with Tsukki. I blushed really madly when we pulled for a breath and Tsukki whispered to my ear:"Think about me more" making me smile awkwardly. I kissed him again. Then I noticed one thing.

Kageyama was standing behind Tsukki with the most angry and scary expression he could ever wear.


	2. Explain , please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama problems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so so sorry for not updating!  
> i will try to update once a week.  
> I want this story to be smooth and good to read,but since my native language isn't english its much harder for me.  
> (im improving my writing skillz okey?)  
> I want to apologize for all mistakes i make (even in this note)  
> hope you enjoy:))

Nobody POV

Kageyama wasn't sure how this happend or how he let it happend. He thought, that he was the closest person to Hinata. The emptiness he felt took control of his body.The black haired male backed a little. He was ready to charge.

"Kageyama don't!" His eye was uncontrollably aching and there weren't anything he could do about it.

A few seconds past ,which felt like an eternity to Kageyama and he still didn't move. He wasn't sure what is he suppose to do at situation like this. Should he left them be? or charge at Tsukishima with all of his anger?

The black haired male blushed a little thinking about his behavior, but he was at that point where he could only go forward. So he did. He punched Tsukishima face hard, making him growl in a pain. Taller male grabbed him by his collar and threw him at the wall. It took Kageyama a few seconds to get up. His vision was blurry and he could feel blood pouring from his nose. He wiped it with his hand and got ready to attack.

All of sudden before him appeared a small figure with a fluffy red hair nearly crying.

"Kag-geyama please s-stop" Hinata sniffed and continued

"I don't want anyone to get hurt even m-more" He tugged to Kageyama's T-shirt making him blush more profusely than before.

Tsukishima sent him an invisible glare.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Oh, look the grand king is apologizing!" Said with the sassy voice male in a glasses. Hinata looked at him rolling his eyes. "Stop now"

"Can somebody e-explain all of this?!" Kageyama interrupt them.

He sat on the ground as he felt dizzy. Sadly, it wasn't because of all blood he had lost.


End file.
